


A Queen

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post 17x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie finally gets chosen
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	A Queen

It was a rare occasion where Vance had given them an actual Christmas vacation, choosing to bring in another team to cover them. Which meant they had two weeks off, which also meant Ellie could finally attend her towns Christmas festival for the first time since joining NCIS. It was of course cold but everyone still gathered outside for it, thankfully with a lot of tents with heaters.   
  
And in a moment where she had no filter whatsoever, blurted out to Nick that he could join her for Christmas back home.   
  
After multiple moments of panic that the guy she liked and possibly loved was going to be with her and her family for Christmas, and who had just went through a break up, she stopped to realize she was actually happy about it. Nick was also her best friend, while he would probably make a lot of jokes and was a city boy completely, she wanted to share it all with him.  
  
They already went through Nick meeting or in her brothers case re-meeting them, and having to explain multiple times they _weren't_ dating (though she knew they already set up a pool, she even spotted her _mom_ throwing money in).   
  
Now they were two hours into the festival, Nick had decided to forget his diet plan for the trip and had dived right into the food portion of the festival right along with her.   
  
_"I'm the odd one out enough as it is Ellie, I gotta blend in don't I?"_ He had told her seconds before tossing a mini fried donut in his mouth.   
  
Things were going perfect. Nick of course charmed everyone, and any people from school she ran into had thankfully grown up but Nick was right beside her just in case. They even ran into Buckner who neither of them had talked to in a while, and the way he kept smirking at them she figured he had ran into her brothers and joined the pool. Ellie had seen a different side of Nick, one more carefree and open to trying new things even if he looked like an idiot doing so.   
  
She should have known something..or someone would ruin it.  
  
Ellie had gone to get a water only to stop a few feet away once she spotted them. Standing in front of Nick was Tanya Owens..and she was obviously very interested. Ellie's jaw clenched as Tanya tossed her hair over her shoulder and placed her hand on Nick's arm.   
  
Her stomach twisted with jealousy and there was an ache in her chest. She knew where this was going.  
  
Everyone chose Tanya Owens over her.   
  
Ellie threw the unopened water bottle on a nearby table and sprinted from the tent, her eyes watering from either the sudden cold or the hurt she felt, she didn't know. _They_ were supposed to be a thing weren't they? What Nick wrote in the note..she for sure thought he'd make a move, but instead he had dated someone else and now after that was over it seemed Tanya was his choice. Of _course_.   
  
"Ellie! Would you wait a damn second!"   
  
A tear slid down her cheek that she quickly wiped away seconds before his hand grabbed her arm, spinning her around.   
  
"It's not what it looked like."  
  
"Why would I care." She couldn't help but snap. "You should head back, Tanya isn't a patient woman, never has been."   
  
"Ellie." Nick said forcefully, grabbing her arms to make her face him. "Tanya was interested, but I wasn't."  
  
Ellie scoffed. "Funny. You don't have to lie Nick, everyone wants her."  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"Just stop lying Nick!" Ellie cried out, voice cracking. "She's exactly your type with the model looks, perfect body-"  
  
"I want you Ellie!" He shouted. Her jaw dropped.   
  
"B-But she.."  
  
"She what?"  
  
Ellie's cheeks colored adding to her already pink cheeks from the cold. "She has you know-" She moved her hands over her chest gesturing.  
  
Nick snorted making her glare. "You think I want her 'cause she has bigger-"  
  
"Don't say it!"  
  
"-assets." He finished with a pointed look. "Seriously Ellie?"  
  
She sheepishly shrugged. "Well the other girls I've seen you show interest in do."  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that I might have changed?" Ellie blinked at him, opening and closing her mouth a few times because no it actually hadn't. "Look..when I just said I want you Ellie, I really meant it. Tanya is..something, that's for sure but she's not _you_."  
  
"Really?" Ellie asked in a small voice. "Me?"  
  
Nick smiled at her, sliding his hands down her arms and grabbing hold of her hands. "Yes you dork, you."  
  
"But I- I'm so..imperfect, and I'm nerdy, I eat a lot, I have strong opinions and a lot of times think with my analyst brain and screw things up-  
  
"Has anyone ever told you Ellie that perfect is overrated?" Nick said softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers gently.   
  
Warmth spread through her, and all the cold from outside seemed to seep away at his touch. Ellie leaned into him, curling her fingers around the front of his jacket.   
  
"We should get back tater tots, it's almost time to meet up with your family."  
  
Ellie made a face at the nickname. "Remember the queen is Tanya not me."   
  
Nick chuckled, sliding an arm around her waist. "Nope I'm looking right at her. You may not be your towns weird tater tots queen, but you're a queen to me."  
  
"You're..so cheesy." Ellie finally said after a bit, a small laugh falling from her lips.  
  
Instead of being offended, he grinned. "C'mon my tater tot queen, your family awaits."   
  
He let go of her, jokingly holding his arm out. Ellie laughed loudly, sliding her arm through his.   
  
When they got back to the festival, Nick right away directed them to one of the stalls where they sold toys for the kids. Ellie watched with amusement as he bought one of the plastic crowns..and placed it on her head.  
  
"Nick.." Ellie laughed. "Seriously?"  
  
He shrugged with a grin. "Every queen needs a crown."  
  
Once again Ellie looped her arm through his, both of them smiling widely as they walked to meet her family, Ellie leaning into him and letting the warmth and happiness fill her.   
  
She didn't even care when her family started groaning and handing money to her mom who had obviously won the short lived pool.   
  
Later that day when they were leaving, Ellie turned to see Tanya giving her a sour look and she gripped Nick's hand tighter with a secret grin.  
  
Tanya may have got everything else but Ellie had the best thing and the only thing that mattered. Someone finally wanted her over Tanya, truly and honestly wanted her.  
  
And Nick was better than the high honor of being tater tots queen. So much better. 


End file.
